Its Who I Am Now
by Who said insanity's a bad thing
Summary: It's a kel been kicked out story. She is 17 and on her way to becoming the most legendary shang ever. But first she goes to corus where she becomes the shang master teaching pages and all thw while confronting her past. STORY ONHOLD
1. Chapter 1: I dont want to remember

Ok hi, it's me and this is my second story and it's about kel this time. She was kicked out but now she's back and on her way to becoming the most legendary shang ever. Enjoy

* * *

Kel and jump sat there watching the endless crowds of trampling feet shuffling past.

It had been 6 years since kel had left tortall broken and alone, with not a shred of hope.

However, that had all changed; the Shang had adopted her, now she had to struggle to remember her biological family who had been killed by bandits. Meaning that all of the mindelan family possessions and the fief had been left to her, but she did not want it or the memorys that came with it.

She grinned what was the point upsetting herself. That was not her anymore; she was now the Shang goddess of of the most legendary shang ever.

* * *

"So keladry, that is what you wish to do… for now that is" Kel watched his eyes flicker

"Yes dragon although I am not sure where"

"I have looked into that for you; they have no Shang master to teach the pages in corus"

"Corus as in tortall"

"Yes, you have learnt much, but to learn even more you must be at peace with your past"

"Yes. Master as you wish"

"Good I knew you would understand, I have already sent a letter to the training master lord wyldon, letting him know that they will have Shang master"

* * *

There it was, Corus. A city she wished never to see again, but it was there looking magnificent it the mornings' sun.

* * *

So how was it i know it was short but i want to see everyones reaction first before i think aboutwriting anymore.

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Hello im back thank yyou everyone who reviewed, her identity will not be revealed yet but some of the will begin to get suspicious about her past. Romances im not ure yet, if you have any suggestions i would love for you to tell me, because im open to them all. Here it is enjoy and remember i love reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2: The training.

* * *

Wyldon of cavalls eyes were on kel, He looked her from top to bottom, as he would if buying a horse. 

She met his gaze it took all her self-control to beat him to a pulp.

Wyldon drummed his fingers on the desk. At last he smiled, im glad you came.

"Well the goddess, is it?" She nodded "I understand you are 17. That is a difficult age because many of the squires and pages will begin to have …felling towards girls like you. You must not court any of the squires or pages if you do not follow that rule you will be relived of your position" She kept her voice polite as she answered "yes my lord"

What was it that he found so familiar in her, he'd never seen her before, something to ponder on a rainy day.

He continued, "You will be paid at each end of week and if you plan on leaving let me know a week beforehand" he nodded at her, she was dismissed.

* * *

"Have you seen the new Shang, she's beautiful" Neal sighed. 

Cleon grinned how like Neal "you say that about any girl with two legs Neal"

"Oh shut up Cleon" Neal joked pretending to be hurt as the other squires sat down to join them in the mess.

"What are you talking about, it sounds jolly" (sad I know)

"Oh hey Owen, the shang isn't she a beauty" Neal had a dreamy look on his face as he spoke causing a few of the boys to giggle they all knew how Neal got with his crushes.

"Oh brilliant, more dreadful poetry" he complained

"They are not pathetic Jesslaw, you're just jealous you don't have my skill" he retorted acting hurt.

* * *

The Shang warrior, masters of combat awaited the pages in the first yard. She sat on the fence, looking over with hazel eyes, set beneath long curling lashes. Her nose was still unbroken and delicate. Her mousy brown hair framed a face that was beautiful. She was clothed in breeches and jacket, soft flexible clothing. 

"Hello" She said "I am the Shang goddess, now don't go thinking you can get away with everything, just because I look like a little girl" she said dryly. She saw some of the younger boys swallow nervously, she knew the feeling. Then grinned "but that doesn't mean we can't have fun".

"As I believe none of you have ever received Shang training we will work together as a group" She beckoned them forward, once they stood before her she continued.

"the first and most important lesson, is learning to fall, I want you to slap the ground as you fall, before you hit the ground that is or you'll end up face first in the dirt" She fell forward, using her arms to break her fall.

She got to her feet, dusting dirt fro her jacket "now lets all try that, the next half hour was spent with all the boys falling most of the times remembering to slap the ground with their hands, but some of the slower few did it with their faces.

"alright lads, that's enough" she said grinning, looking over at there wary faces "why so grim, think tomorrow you'll do it all again only we'll add some throwing to it" She heard lots of groans.

"Don't be to enthusiastic now"

She was tough, but over the next few weeks, the boys learnt that she was a lot of fun. Not like the other teachers (is that what the sere called) if you found yourself flying through the air and hitting a tree, she did not mind a few unpleasant words. It became everyone's favorite class.

* * *

Sodo we like, if you regonisged some of the phrasing it's because i got them from first test because they were so cool. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. And keep reviewing. 

Bye


End file.
